Descent
by homubot
Summary: Sayaka loves Kyousuke. Madoka and Hitomi have known for a long time. Hitomi decides to confront her about it. [Non-magical AU] [Eventual MadoSaya]
1. Chapter 1

Clatters from shoes can be heard everywhere as students hurriedly went to and fro to their designated classrooms. Sayaka took a left turn and walked straight to her classroom. Upon entering, her blue eyes dart around to find a certain pink-haired girl.

"Yo! Morning, Madoka!" after giving a brief wave she walked to her desk, automatically expanding in the touch of a button.

"Sayaka-chan, good morning!" Madoka replied back, a grin on her face. "So," Madoka turned to her left to face Sayaka properly, "Did you finish the math homework last night? It was so difficult…"

"H-homework?" Sayaka's eyes widened in surprise and in fear getting another punishment from her teacher again. "I forgot…" Madoka heaved out a light sigh and frowned, it was so typical of her. She eyed Sayaka who looked like she was about to panic.

"Y-you know you can copy from me if you want."

"What?! Really?" Sayaka's face brightened, "Thanks Madoka! You're the best wife I could ever have!"

Her playful words had earned her a light blush from Madoka who seemed embarrassed and gave a shy smile. Madoka unzipped her bag and reached into it for her math copy.

"Huh? It's… not here?"

It was now time for Madoka to panic now, as she has realised that she had left her math notebook at home. She looked back to Sayaka.

"S-sorry Sayaka-chan," she muttered out, "I think I left my homework at home..." she explained in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay!" the blue haired girl reassured with a grin, "We'll take the blame together!"

Soon after, class began as Saotome came into the room.

It was the beginning of lunch, and the end of the classes for now. The bluenette began to stretch her limbs, mentally exhausted from having to listen to Saotome's problematic relationships for half the class. A hand gently touched her shoulder, which gained Sayaka's full attention. She peered over her shoulder and looked up, it was Hitomi.

"What's up?" she asked as she turned her body to face Hitomi.

Clearing her throat, she began to speak.

"Ahem… Sayaka-san," she began with a serious tone, "I need to talk to you in private."

"All right, sure, let's go!" Sayaka responded with zeal.

She stood up, following Hitomi out of the classroom. Before going out the door, she looked over to find pink and mouthed out, '_I'll be back in a few minutes_' to Madoka, who nodded in reply. As she was about to lose sight of Madoka, she noticed the transfer student staring at Madoka.

Hitomi and Sayaka walked to a more quiet location, the corridor leading to the nurses' office. Sayaka could feel a tense atmosphere in the air, and gulped down her anxiety. She started thinking of a funny pun that would break the tension, but came up with nothing. She stayed in silence as she watched Hitomi compose herself before taking a deep breath.

"Sayaka-san," Hitomi said with seriousness, "I'm well aware that you like Kamijou-kun, and I want you to know that," Sayaka could feel her cheeks heating up and looked to the side, while Hitomi closed her eyes.

"I like Kamijou-kun too. I want to tell you that I'm giving you a chance to confess to him before I do."

Sayaka's mouth was left agape, surprised at what Hitomi had just said.

"I know that you and Kamijou-kun are close and I want to give you a head start. That is all."

"H-how did you know?" she stuttered out in shock.

"It's obvious, don't you think? Don't think that Madoka-san and I don't know."

She began walking back to the classroom quickly after her announcement.

_No…. _ She began thinking to herself, fear taking over her mind. _What am I going to do…?_ Sayaka looked down to the floor, feeling lost. She began to walk back to the classroom, hardly lifting up her feet with every step she took.

All that was in the blue haired girl's mind was that Kyousuke will be gone if she doesn't do anything and Hitomi is going to take him away from her. That hurt just to think about it, but it could very much be true within the next few days. She finally made it back to the classroom and tried to compose herself before going back in.

"Madoka! Hey!" she beamed at her friend trying to hide her worries. Madoka was eating a packed lunch while sitting beside Homura, who seemed as emotionless as per usual.

"Sayaka-chan! What were you and Hitomi-chan talking about?" she tilted her head, curiosity written on her face. Sayaka thought back to the previous events that had happened and it hurt her.

"Ah… S-stuff! You know, stuff and things." Sayaka gave a wry smile and tried to look into Madoka's eyes.

"A-are you okay? Did something happen?" Madoka asked, immediately noticing her fading smile.

"I don't really want to talk about it now... C-could we do this some other time, when it's just us?"

"Okay." Madoka gave her a soft smile.

Lunch continued as Madoka began to eat her food and talk to Homura, who had seemed to be more intent on listening rather than speaking. Sayaka ate her food slowly, thinking about what to do and what was going to happen. She felt out of it, she felt surreal, as if this wasn't really happening. _But it is, and it will… S_he thought to herself.

When lunch had finally ended, students groaned and waved goodbye to other friends from other classes. Everyone slowly made their way to their desks and sat down on the chair. It was an awful day, and she felt like it would be forever until it ended. She couldn't concentrate and could only think about what happened earlier at lunch with Hitomi. Should she really confess to Kyousuke before it's too late?

_Would he even reciprocate the same feelings?_ Sayaka's mind was filled with similar thoughts for the rest of the day, unaware of Madoka's concerned glances.

Thankfully, the ringing of the bells in the tower could be heard which indicated the end of school. Students noisily pushed their chairs out and pressed on the touch screen panel to make the chairs and desk into a small box. Groups of students began to form and briefly left the soon to be empty classroom.

Sayaka, Madoka and Homura seemed to be the only ones left in class. Homura was all set to go, bag over arm, waiting for Madoka. Madoka rose up from her chair and went over to Homura, whispering something into her ear. Homura nods and gives Sayaka a quick glance before heading off.

"…Do you still want to talk about it?" Madoka asked with concern in her voice.

Sayaka nodded, not looking at her eyes.

It was rare for them to hang out nowadays; Madoka was often with Homura. Sayaka had to admit, that made her jealous at times. She was satisfied that she could hang out with just Madoka like the old times, even though if that meant Homura and … Hitomi were going to be left out.

They walked to the nearest shopping mall, where she always bought rare classical CDs for Kyousuke. It genuinely hurt to think about Kyousuke and Hitomi, and Sayaka exhibited another hurt expression on her face. Madoka held Sayaka's hands and entwined their fingers together. She gave a reassuring squeeze as if to tell her that everything would be okay. Her best friend smiled at her and she responded with the same gesture.

"Thanks, Madoka." Their hands fit perfectly.

Finding a nearby café to sit in, Madoka decided to get a chocolate mocha while Sayaka ordered a cappuccino. The atmosphere, thankfully, wasn't as tense as earlier with Hitomi. Sayaka breathed out a soft sigh as they sat down in a private booth in the corner of the busy café. It was an old fashioned café, the lights were dimmed to give a calming effect and the floor consisted of a red brown wood. It was surprisingly pleasant.

Soon enough, a waiter came over and quietly placed down their ordered drinks. The two girls expressed their thanks before the waiter went back to the counter.

Sayaka snugly put her hands around the mug, index finger rubbing the side. It was warm.

"So, Sayaka-chan… What happened?" the pinkette inquired in a concerned tone. "I'm worried." Madoka took a small sip of her drink whilst waiting for a reply from her friend.

"Hitomi said that she's going to confess to Kyousuke in two days and she told me that I should tell Kyousuke about my feelings for him before she does." Sayaka explained, visibly upset.

"I… I don't know what to do," Sayaka looked up from her drink to look at Madoka, "Madoka, what do I do? I don't think I can confess to him. It's too sudden."

"Sayaka-chan..." Madoka released her grip from her drink and put her hand on Sayaka's.

"You should confess, really. I'm sure Kyousuke would reciprocate your feelings," she squeezed her hand to reassure her, "I mean, you're the one that cares about him the most! You're the one that tries their best to look after him."

"P-plus, you have great qualities!" Madoka reassured her, "You're really kind and c-cute too..." she added in, whispering at the very end.

"R-Really? You think so? T-Thanks Madoka." she replied, feeling slightly better. She didn't know why but she felt a growing embarrassment from Madoka's comment.

Madoka quietly nodded in reply, quickly trying to conceal her red face.

After taking a big sip of her cappuccino, she slammed the cup down, which earned her a large clink and a few stares from other customers.

"I'll do it, I'll confess to Kyousuke tomorrow!" announced the blue haired girl, a glint of excitement in her sapphire eyes. Madoka looked up at Sayaka and smiled, glad that she found her resolve.

* * *

**A/N: Well uh that was my first fanfic! Apologies if there were slight grammatical errors or a repetition of the same adjectives or if the characters were slightly OOC ;;****I'm not very good at english (not my best subject in school;;) so yeah. I really wanted to see more Madosaya fanfics on and I was thinking, why not write one? A review would be appreciated and any advice or constructive criticism would be nice, too. I'm not sure if I should continue this though... Until next time, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a great day so far. She remembered to do all her homework and didn't get in trouble with any of the teachers. Sayaka was excited, although a bit nervous. She had been fidgety and very aloof for most of the morning. At lunch she didn't really pay attention to topics she, Madoka, and Homura (who just actually listened) were discussing at the rooftop benches.

"What do you think, Sayaka-chan?"

"…"

Madoka peered over to her blue haired friend.

"…Sayaka-chan?"

"A-Ah yeah! I think you're right Madoka!" Sayaka quickly replied back, obviously not tuned in to the conversation before her.

Madoka frowned.

"Sayaka-chan, you don't have to be nervous, I'm sure Kamijou-kun would accept your feelings." Sayaka blushed at the thought of that.

"T-Thanks, Madoka."

Lunch abruptly ended as the three were going into a topic about their homeroom teacher, Saotome. The bells that rang could be heard throughout the school, every student knew that it was time to go back to their respective classrooms. The three girls packed up their lunch boxes and continued down the stairs to their classroom.

Once they were there, Sayaka noticed Hitomi sitting on her own. Her posture was straight and she was looking prim and proper. She felt … hatred for the girl? Did she really hate Hitomi, one of her best friends? Sayaka swiftly discarded those thoughts from her mind and walked over to her desk. Settling down in her chair, she began to ponder on what was going to happen after school to keep herself distracted.

_Shopping mall, the CD store, then the hospital. Right, got it. _ Sayaka thought to herself, seemingly prepared for her confession to Kyousuke. She turned to her right to face Madoka, who was busy talking to Homura. The two seemed to be in their own little world. She felt a sting of jealousy when saw that they were smiling and laughing, although mostly just Madoka.

Classes eventually ended and it was finally time for school to end as well. Students hurriedly left the room, in a rush to go to wherever with their other friends. It was around 4, and a warm sun in the sky painted the classroom with a pleasant orange. Now Sayaka felt even more nervous. It was really time to confess her feelings.

"Sayaka-chan? You okay?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, j-just a bit nervous," she chuckled nervously. "Madoka…. Can you come with me? I think I'd feel better if you were with me."

"Sayaka-chan… S-Sorry, I have plans with Homura-chan today…" Madoka looked down at the floor with guilt on her face. "I would have definitely gone with you if I weren't busy right now, sorry again Sayaka-chan!" she added in, shutting her eyes.

"Ah right, okay. Uh, you guys have fun then?" replied Sayaka. Madoka nodded and responded with a bright smile.

"We will!" the two girls then left, leaving Sayaka alone in the deserted classroom. She sighed.

A familiar head popped out of the side of the door.

"Oh yeah! And tell me how it goes, Sayaka-chan! I'm rooting for you!" she smiled yet again, before turning back to walk with Homura.

She made an over-enthusiastic thumbs-up towards her pink-haired friend as she flashed a grin.

Making her way to the CD store, she began to search for another rare CD for Kyousuke. It was now around 5 o'clock and there weren't many people there, save for a few regular customers. Sayaka began to walk to the classical music section of the store while some customers made idle chat with the workers.

She was glad for once that Madoka wasn't with her; Trying to find a rare CD took some time and last time that Madoka was here she was completely drained and sat on the ground while Sayaka kept searching for a CD. After an hour and twenty minutes, Sayaka held up her precious treasure in front of a tired Madoka who just wanted to go home.

In order to prevent that from happening again, maybe it was a good idea that Madoka didn't come with her this time after all.

Flipping and flapping the cases, she eventually found something that caught her eye in the M section.

_Mahler, huh. I think that's one of his favourites?_

Taking the case out, she read the back of the cover and began examining the text.

_I guess this would be good._

Satisfied with her choice and managing to find a rare CD in record time, she went over to pay for her newly found treasure.

_He's going to be so happy when he sees this!_

Sayaka began to grin to herself like an idiot.

After a few gestures and exchanges with the worker at the till, she waved goodbye as she began to walk to the hospital now.

Her nervousness grew the closer she was to the hospital. It was now around 5, the sun was about to set. It was really time to do it.

She gulped and went inside of the hospital, clutching a small shopping bag in her left hand. She greeted the nurse in a polite manner and signed in. Taking the first elevator she could see, she went inside and pressed on the button with '34 F' above it.

It was just herself in the elevator. She looked behind her, the buildings and people became smaller and smaller as she ascended from the ground floor. Whatever she felt earlier was quickly drained from her and now replaced with nervousness.

Sayaka was abruptly interrupted in the middle of her thoughts by the ding of the elevator which told her that she was now on the 34th floor. She stepped out. Her hands felt clammy and a small bead of sweat began to form on her temple. She walked to the third room to her right, the one that belonged to the one and only, Kamijou Kyousuke.

Reaching for the handle of the door, she could hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest. _This is it_, she thought to herself. She tried to keep calm before opening the door.

Kamijou Kyousuke was there, sitting upright on the bed. He was facing the window to his left, looking out into Mitakihara city. It seemed that he didn't hear Sayaka coming in. Breathing out a quiet sigh, Sayaka began to walk towards him, trying to keep calm.

"K-Kyousuke! Hey, I got you uh," Sayaka sat down on the chair and began to clumsily bring out the CD, "another rare CD! It didn't take to long to find it this time, apparently it was the last one in the shop!" she held it up, displaying the precious CD she had bought earlier with her own money.

He turned from the window and faced Sayaka.

"Oh great! Who's the artist?"

"It's Mahler! It's one of your favourites, right?" Sayaka shakily got the CD out of its case.

"Sayaka."

"Y-yes?" Sayaka's voice came out a bit too loudly.

"Thanks," he began. "How did you know?"

"Lady's intuition~" she responded back, acting as cool as possible. On the inside, she was certainly glad that she had guessed correctly.

"Thank you." he said again.

"N-No problem! This is what friends are for, right?"

Kyousuke took out his CD player from his drawer and began to put the CD into the player. Taking one ear bud, he held the other one for Sayaka.

"Wanna listen with me?"

Nodding, she took the ear bud and began to listen. The close distance between her and Kyousuke and her pounding heart negated her ability to concentrate on the music that was playing. Kyousuke closed his eyes, a small smile evident on his face. They continued to listen to the song in silence.

After the song ended, they both removed their ear buds and placed it near the player. _I-It's time… _she felt queasy.

"K-Kyousuke… I need to tell you something," Sayaka looked down, fidgeting with her fingers on her lap.

"What is it?" he peered over, confused.

"I've…" she could hear her rapid heartbeats in her ear, "I've liked you for a long time, a-and I was wondering if you might want-to-go-out-with-me!" she blurted out in a higher pitched tone.

"What?!" Kyousuke widened his eyes and gave her a strange look. "Sayaka… I…" the boy was clearly shocked. "I'm sorry… I don't think I can respond to your feelings. I've never thought about you… I-in that way."

For the next few seconds that felt like a few minutes, there was dead silence as both sides did not speak out.

She could feel her heart drop.

Her whole world was crashing down in front of her.

After seeing his face she really thought that her heart couldn't take any more of this. In response, Sayaka stood up, averting her gaze from his grey eyes. She could feel tears about to sting her eyes and turned on her heel to face the other way.

"I-I see, it's fine, I'm glad you told me how you felt."

"…Sayaka?"

"What?" she hastily snapped back, getting inpatient.

"… I'm sorry."

Without speaking a word, she made her way over to the door.

Swiftly walking out the door and sliding it shut, she stood there for a while, trying to process the events that just happened a few minutes ago.

Tears stained her cheeks as they fell out of her eyes.

She began to run.

It was what she was always good at, what she always did when things didn't go as planned.

She needed to get away from here as soon as possible.

She needed to stay somewhere isolated from everyone for a while.

She was spiralling down into despair.

When she reached the ground floor she ran out, disregarding passer-byers she would accidentally run into.

Running all the way back home, she ignored her parents who were about to greet her and ask her about her day. She stormed upstairs to her room, and slammed the door shut.

Lying down onto the bed, Sayaka Miki began to cry her heart out.

Using her forearm to cover her face she began to sob out her muffled cries.

A muffled ringtone rang from her pocket. It was her phone.

Taking it out, she inspected her phone to see who was calling her at such a time like this.

It was Madoka.

Too tired to do anything and certainly too tired to talk to anyone, she threw her phone onto the floor.

She hated the world, hated how unfair the world was. She hated how nothing went her way, not even once. Kyousuke was going to be with Hitomi now, she knows it. Is she even able to face Hitomi tomorrow? She laughed bitterly to herself. Who does she really have?

Kyousuke is gone, Hitomi is gone too since she has no idea how to face her now. Her parents wouldn't understand what's going on, she never got along with them anyway. They never understood her.

Madoka.

She had Madoka, right?

_Madoka is probably… Going to be taken away from me like everyone I care about. Taken by Homura._

She made a mental groan in her mind, too tired to sound out a physical one.

It was unfair. She didn't have anyone did she?

Unmotivated to do anything, she locked herself up in her room for the rest of the day. Knocks from worried parents disturbed her until she shouted at them to go away.

Right now she didn't want to see anyone.

New hot tears resurfaced from her eyes as she coughed out angry sighs. She laid down on the bed and wrapped herself up with her blanket.

It was a horrible day.

Feeling tired, her thoughts slowly began to drift away as she lost her consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Hello I'm back again! I really want to thank those that have favourited, followed and reviewed. The feedback I got was pretty positive and it really motivated me to write. Anyways, I hope you liked (or disliked) reading this chapter, and as always, reviews are appreciated. And until next time, goodbye!**

**Oh yes and also, my exams are coming up fairly soon (in a week) so I may not update as fast as I did this time. Rest assured, I'm still writing this story in my spare time. **


	3. Chapter 3

A bang stirred Sayaka in her sleep. She ignored it.

Another bang reverberated from the door again.

Peeking one of her eyelids open, she eyed her bedroom door.

Yet again, a louder bang came from it.

Groaning, she decided to respond.

"What." she spoke impatiently.

"You've been in there for a day already, Sayaka," a woman's voice began speaking. "You have to come out sooner or later."

"…"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

A silence answered Sayaka's mother's question.

Sighing softly, she began to rub the sides of her temple with her fingers.

Why did her only child have to be like this?

It wasn't until noon when another knock came at her door.

"Sayaka," a gruff voice spoke out; it was her father.

"Come out," his brows furrowed. "We're worried about you. You can't keep yourself in there forever."

"Why don't you leave me alone!" Sayaka screamed out. She had had enough.

Why couldn't they leave her alone? Why didn't they understand?

Maybe she was overreacting, maybe she wasn't. She didn't really care; she just really needed a way to release all the pent up anger inside her.

She stood up and threw the blankets off of herself. In a fit of rage, she swung her door open and stormed downstairs.

"And where are you going off to?" questioned her mother, stern as ever.

"Somewhere that's not here."

Slamming the door behind her, Sayaka Miki ran.

She ran, ran as far as her legs could take her. Apparently, her legs had found their way to the park in East Mitakihara.

Heaving her chest in and out, she sat on a single swing, exhausted both mentally and physically.

Still in her uniform from the day before, Sayaka shivered as the breeze came in contact with her raw skin. She automatically hugged herself, hoping to keep herself warm.

Swinging back and forth, her mind began to wonder.

Drop.

A cold drop of water fell onto her knee.

She groaned.

_What great timing._

Looking up above her, she could see that the rain was going to pour down on her. Panicking, she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go back home. Her sapphire eyes scanned the park for a shelter of some sort.

Something finally caught her eye. It was a small little hut covered with holes on its exterior, colored with a wide spectrum of colors.

It would have to do for now, until the rain lets up.

Running straight to her new found shelter, she sat on the hard ground in the little hut. It was cramped, but it was better than nothing. After all, this was built for little children, and Sayaka was definitely not a child. The rain began to pour even harder onto the ground with droplets bouncing after coming in contact with the earth.

She felt miserable.

She shuffled close to her knees and began to hug them with her arms.

She still felt cold inside and outside.

Even after what felt like a long time, the rain had not let up at all.

She closed her eyes, hoping this ridiculous sudden downpour would cease.

Not long after that, she could hear faint laughter.

_…__Laughter?_

The laughter seemed to be getting louder, accompanied by footsteps.

Looking in front of her, she could see pink from a distance.

_Madoka?_

Madoka was laughing while she walked with Homura, who seemed to have a gentle smile on her face. Homura was holding an umbrella between the two while Madoka linked arms with said transfer student.

There it is again. That feeling of jealousy whenever she saw the two of them.

Along with her rising jealousy, she began to feel colder and felt a sneeze coming on. Not wanting to be spotted, she tried to resist an oncoming sneeze.

Madoka who laughed even louder than before, was about to speak but was unfortunately interrupted by a loud sneeze.

Laughter ceased and the two girls looked over to the park, trying to locate the source of the sound. Madoka stopped walking to let go of Homura's hand and began to investigate the park. If she found a little kid she could ask where their parents were and help them if they were lost.

She spots a blue-haired girl.

"…Sayaka-chan?!"

The pinkette's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"…"

"Sayaka-chan! Why are you here?" inquired the pinkette who seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Where have you been? I was so worried! You never called me back after that day!" Madoka began kneeling down so she could be eye-level with Sayaka.

"It doesn't concern you," was the stony reply Madoka got back.

"O-Of course it does. You're… You're my best friend!" she continued, worry overriding her voice. "What happened? I need to know."

"I told you already, it doesn't matter. You don't really care anyway." Sayaka looked down at the knees that she hugged close to her.

Reaching out for Sayaka's shoulders, she comes in contact with a soaking uniform.

"You're soaked! We have to get you h-"

"Enough! Stop pretending to care about me!"

Slapping the pinkette's arms off her shoulders, she looked up. Madoka wore a hurt expression. Getting up and out of the small hut, she stood still.

"Don't follow me." She began to run again.

"Sayaka-chan, wait!" Madoka extended her arm, reaching out for her best friend. A hand took her wrist, it was Homura. Looking back, Madoka could see Homura shaking her head.

"She needs time alone. Let her be," Homura said in a flat tone.

Madoka frowned at Homura's comment and freed herself from Homura's grip on her wrist.

She began running after Sayaka, completely disregarding the hard rainfall. She continued running and pushed herself to run faster when Sayaka kept up a faster pace. Soon enough, Madoka lost track of Sayaka. Stopping to catch her breath, she could feel her lungs burning and legs sore from exercise.

Making her way to a bus stop, Sayaka sat down, huffing in and out. Thinking about what she said earlier to Madoka, she felt awful.

_I hurt Madoka. I hurt my best friend. Why did I say that?_

Tears began to spill from her eyes, as she slumped down on the bench.

_I'm the worst._

Rain continued to usher down, spilling down the gutters of Mitakihara city. She hated herself, she absolutely loathed herself.

_Madoka will never forgive me for being like that…_

"Sayaka-chan," the soft voice said. "Don't leave. Stay right here." the voice demanded assertively.

Fearing the worst, Sayaka sat stiffly. What was Madoka going to do? Whatever it was, Sayaka felt like she deserved it. She braced herself as Madoka walked over with a stern look on her face.

Madoka came up to Sayaka and hugged her with all her might.

"It hurts to see you in pain. I care about you so much, Sayaka-chan!" she cried out, hugging her tighter. "Don't ever think that I don't. You're my bestest friend, the best I could ever have. I love you, okay?" she added in, voice shaky.

Sayaka didn't know how to react. She was confused. Why wasn't Madoka angry at her?

Why did she have such a nice friend?

Looking at Madoka, whose eyes were red from crying, she felt tears coming out from her own eyes.

"Madoka… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…"

Hugging back, Sayaka began to cry ever harder.

"I… didn't mean to," she had tried to say, if it weren't for her crying.

"Shh.. It's okay." Madoka cooed, rubbing Sayaka's blue hair.

"You should go home, you're soaking wet, Sayaka-chan."

"…And you stink." Madoka teased, to which Sayaka laughed.

"Can you come with me?" Sayaka asked, not wanting to part with Madoka. She wanted to stay with her, just a while longer.

The pinkette nodded, and they began to walk back to Sayaka's house. It was now dark, and Sayaka certainly did not want to walk alone.

Upon entering the house, Sayaka's parents were what they got when they came back. Her mother, went up and hugged Sayaka, asking where she had been. Her father stood back, trying not to look worried for his own daughter.

"Mom, do you mind if Madoka stays over for tonight?"

Shaking her head, she stood up. "Not at all. She's welcome to stay here for as long as she wants."

Smiling, she reached for Sayaka's hands.

Sayaka could feel a warmth in her stomach and her chest fluttered from the simple gesture.

Sayaka lead the pinkette upstairs to her room. When she opened her door, they were welcomed with a very messy and unkempt bedroom.

"Ah… sorry, aheh," she rubbed her head and chuckled. "Well, uh… Make yourself feel at home? I'll be in the shower."

"Okay Sayaka-chan."

Madoka took out her phone from her pocket, and entered a number. She stayed in silence until a certain person picked up.

"Hello? Mama?" she spoke quietly. "Do you mind if I stay over at Sayaka-chan's house for today? She's not feeling very well. No. Yes. Okay. Thanks Mama!"

Clicking the red button on her phone, she ended her call with her mother. A sleep-over at Sayaka's house. She lied down on the floor, legs and arms spread wide as she sighed contently to herself.

* * *

The two girls spent the entire night talking to each other. Sayaka finally told Madoka about what had happened and how she felt. Madoka listened with absolute attention, nodding her head every so often. She tried her utmost best to comfort her best friend. After the serious talk, Sayaka told her that she's given up on Kyousuke Kamijou. Quickly after she felt uncomfortable talking about it and decided to change topics and insisted on watching a good movie.

They sat close to each other, basking in each other's warmth. When the movie ended, both girls were clearly tired and decided to retire to bed.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"We should hang out together on Saturday. What do you think, Sayaka-chan?" Pink eyes met blue in the dim light.

"I don't know…" Sayaka spoke out reluctantly.

"It'll just be the two of us if you want."

Upon hearing that, Sayaka nodded her head.

"Sounds good."

Madoka wrapped her arms around Sayaka's waist. She made herself comfortable in the crook of Sayaka's neck. Sayaka was thankful that it was dark, or else Madoka would have noticed her crimson red face.

"Sayaka-chan." She called out again.

"Y-yeah?" The bluenette replied back.

"I'll always be there for you, okay? Goodnight." Madoka whispered out.

"Goodnight," she said in a hushed voice..

It was a night without any broken sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, the third chapter, woo woo! I should really try to make my chapters longer. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. And as always, reviews are appreciated. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bright rays scattered through the curtains, one hitting a certain blue haired girl right on her face. Wincing from the sunray she shifted her position to avoid it.

"Sayaka, get up!" yelled her mother.

She grunted and sat upright whilst rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Eyes still droopy from sleep, she thought of her plans for the day. She was going to be hanging out with Madoka for today. Just the two of them.

_This is kinda like a date… _

The word date was alien and strange to Sayaka, who blushed at the thought of going on a date with one of her best friends. She could feel heat surging up to her face and tried to shoo away those thoughts.

Getting a comfortable pair of jeans, a plain white shirt and a marine blue hoodie, she began to get ready for the day.

A familiar ringtone began to ring somewhere from under her pillow. The sound was extremely loud and obnoxiously invaded her hearing. Almost diving for the phone, she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sayaka-chan, we'll meet outside the shopping mall, okay?"

"M'kay." she ended the call with a simple click of a button and began to smile to herself. She loved being with Madoka the most and spending time with her. It's a shame that they couldn't always hang out like this.

Quickly wolfing down her breakfast downstairs, she clanked and clinked her plates.

When she was done, she jumped up and slammed down her chopsticks.

Announcing that she was ready to leave to meet up with Madoka, her mother told her to be careful.

"I'm off, I'll be back home soon, Mom!"

* * *

Madoka Kaname waited patiently outside the main entrance to the shopping mall. It was a typical Saturday day, although the weather seemed to be on the bad side. She kept to herself and tightly held onto her bag in front of her.

Every so often she would look down at her watch, wondering where Sayaka was.

Maybe she got lost again, or maybe she forgot where they would meet up.

…Even though Madoka reminded her earlier.

"Madoka! Hey! I'm over here!" came a voice from beside her. "Sorry for being a bit l-"

Immediately smiling when she saw her best friend, Madoka came to hug Sayaka who was mid-sentence.

"Hey, Sayaka-chan." Madoka looked up, smiling.

"W-What was that for?" she asked, slightly flustered.

Giggling to herself, Madoka replied with, "Nothing."

The two girls walked towards the entrance and began to plan where to go next.

"D'you wanna go to the café maybe?" Sayaka asked.

"Mmm… If you want to Sayaka-chan."

"Alright!"

The two went to the café like last time, holding hands.

After spending some time in the café talking about all kinds of things, the two girls decided to go outside.

Gasping, Madoka saw something that caught her eye.

"Sayaka-chan! Look, a crepe stand!" she excitedly exclaimed. "You know, I'm really in a mood for some crepes just about now." she smirked to her best friend.

"Then let's go?" she replied back, taking the subtle hint.

Madoka ordered a strawberry crepe while Sayaka decided to go for chocolate and banana.

The crepes were a large enough portion with a generous helping of fruit and whipped cream. Licking her lips, Madoka dived in to take a bite. What seemed to be a satisfied squeal came from Madoka's crepe filled mouth.

Sayaka had to admit, Madoka was extremely adorable right now.

"Hey, can I try some of yours? Please?" Madoka pleaded. Apparently eating an entire crepe on her own didn't satisfy her appetite.

"Only if you're tall enough to reach~" the bluenette teased, lifting her crepe into the air. Madoka tried her best to reach up, but stopped a few inches below the crepe. She tried again, this time, going on the tip of her toes.

She wobbled a few times and managed to stumble forward into Sayaka, who caught her by the waist. Sayaka had enough strength to support Madoka's weight leaning on her and wrapped her free arm around Madoka when she was about to fall back.

"Eek!" Madoka squeaked out, distancing herself away from Sayaka. Looking at Madoka's flustered face also made her face heat up. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ The bluenette thought to herself. Averting their gazes at each other, they both tried to find a suitable subject to talk about.

"So… Still wanna try my crepe?" she hoped this would break the somewhat awkward atmosphere between them.

Nodding vigorously, Madoka ate at the side of the offered crepe.

"T-tastes good…" she shyly commented, chewing the crepe.

* * *

The two girls walked outside in the bustling city streets, occasionally looking into eye-catching shops. What they didn't notice was the first sign of an oncoming rainfall. Water drops began to patter onto the ground. Eventually, the ground was covered with rain as they fell down in faster intervals.

Upon feeling an unfamiliar wetness on her shirt, Sayaka looked up. In what seemed to be a few seconds, they were absolutely drenched by the rainfall. The two girls stood there, shocked.

They began laughing, it was too late to try to stay dry now. They swapped glances at each other.

"Sayaka-chan, let's go find some shelter real quick!" suggested a certain wet pink-haired girl. Although she was completely soaked, she didn't really care. All she cared about right now was being with Sayaka and cheering her up.

Taking her best friend's hand in place with hers, she ran and lead the way to shelter. All Sayaka could do was nod and flash back a grin. While they ran, Sayaka was quietly grateful that Madoka didn't see her red face.

Who knew holding your best friend's hands could get you so flustered?

_Madoka's hands are so slender and adorably small… Just like Madoka, _she thought to herself discreetly.

Homura Akemi. Homura Akemi was what Madoka normally talked about nowadays with Sayaka. No matter what they were talking about in a conversation, Madoka always had to give a comment relating to Homura; Homura this, Homura that. Ever since she came to the spotlight, she couldn't be with Madoka as much anymore. This was one of the things that the bluenette disliked about that transfer student. She really didn't understand why Madoka was so interested in Homura.

But for now, she could be with Madoka and she was indeed grateful for this opportunity.

Her deep thoughts were broken by the pinkette when she began to announce something.

"I see a bus stop over there!"

Sayaka looked over to where Madoka's small fingers were pointing at and she saw the bus stop. They both stopped once they reached the shelter, both heaving in and out, exhausted. Sayaka palmed her knee for support as she panted. After running and stopping, she finally realised how uncomfortable it was with her clothes clinging on her skin.

Looking at the corner of her eye, she could see Madoka staring and… blushing?

Immediately after making eye contact, they both averted their gaze while Sayaka felt heat creeping up to her face.

Why was she so embarrassed?

Realising how soaked they both were, Sayaka eyed Madoka, noticing her skin through her drenched clothing, and how the clothes seemed to hug her body-

_Wait, wait, stop! She's my best friend… _

Sayaka tried to show a grin to her best friend to tell her that she was okay, but failed horribly. She felt a familiar heat in her cheeks once again.

"M-Man, Madoka, you're so wet," Sayaka began. "We really gotta be more careful next time." she chuckled, wondering why they had such bad luck. "Maybe a spirit or something is secretly haunting us, ooh, spooky!" Sayaka hovered her arms in front of her, impersonating a ghost.

Madoka let out a small giggle, which broke into a loud laughter. Looking at that made Sayaka wish how everything would be just her and Madoka again. No transfer student. Just Madoka and Sayaka.

Time had passed for a long time as the two girls discussed and joked about topics. Madoka steered clear of Sayaka's fall out with Hitomi and Kyousuke to avoid hurting her even further. Right now she needed to make Sayaka feel better.

"I should see if Mama can come and pick us up right now," Madoka announced. "You can come over to dry your clothes too."

"Sure."

Sayaka stared out into the lashing rain.

_It's been a while since I've been to Madoka's house._

She didn't know why, but she felt nervous. Her heart pounded faster for some reason unknown to her.

Silence fell as Madoka dialled in her mother's number. They both sat on the bench at a close distance, shoulder to shoulder. Sayaka was definitely close enough to hear whoever was speaking on the phone. Madoka and Sayaka began to wait for someone to pick up. The faint beeping could be heard and was ceased when someone picked up.

"Hello? Mama? Can you come pick us up? Sayaka-chan and I kind of got a bit wet from the rain."

A bit wet. What an understatement.

Sayaka laughed quietly to herself.

"Where are you, hun? Sneaking off somewhere with your girlfriend again, huh?" Junko teased through the phone.

As soon as that was said, they both became flustered and looked at each other.

"M-Mama!" was the only thing an embarrassed Madoka could utter out right now. Her face grew redder as she looked down at the ground.

"W-We're at the bus station, near the mall where Sayaka-chan and I go to buy some CDs for K-"

As soon as she realised what she had said out loud, she looked over to Sayaka who had a hurt smile. It still hurt her when the topic of Kyousuke came up.

Madoka continued. "A-anyways… Please hurry, Mama." Flipping the phone down, she ended the call briefly with her mother.

Feeling guilty, Madoka held Sayaka's hand.

"Sorry, Sayaka-chan. I didn't mean to. Honestly."

"No, it's fine Madoka." she reassured her. "After all, I still got you!" Sayaka added in with a smile.

Madoka looked at Sayaka as she realised what she had just said. Her face was now as red as her ribbons.

"Y-You know what I meant! I still g-got my bestest friend in the entire world!" Sayaka began laughing nervously, trying to hide her newly found embarrassment.

_Mama… Please hurry. _She pleaded mentally, hoping that her mother would break the awkward silence between the two.

She looked to the right and apparently became very interested in the rain drops that landed onto the window beside her. Sayaka took her phone out and began to focus on playing a little game.

It would be a long time until Junko Kaname would arrive.

Sayaka was incredibly uncomfortable with the awkward silence between the two, and tried to think up of a time consuming topic.

"Madoka?"

"Hm?"

Madoka faced Sayaka, who looked deep in thought.

"Do you have anyone you like?" she blurted out. She immediately regretted her decision in choosing this topic.

She thought of Homura.

"S-Someone I like? Y-Yeah…" Madoka fidgeted in her bench with a seemingly flustered face.

"What are they like?" she was curious.

Madoka pondered for some time to think up of a good answer.

"W-Well… I think they're amazing. They're incredibly selfless in everything they do and they don't know how much they've helped me. Whenever I'm down, they're always there for me." Madoka stared out into the sky.

All Sayaka could do was furrow her brows as she thought about who it would be.

_Someone amazing, huh? _

"Madoka, you're my wife and mine alone!" she declared. She wrapped her arms around Madoka. She began tickling her, which earned giggles from her best friend.

Sayaka continued to tease Madoka until they heard a familiar voice.

"Having fun you two?"

Junko Kaname winked teasingly from the window of her car. Madoka and Sayaka couldn't react any faster as they backed away from each other with rosy faces.

"M-Mama! You're here!" Madoka yelped out nervously, ignoring her recent remark.

"C'mon, let's go home. You guys are soaking wet!" Junko smiled as Madoka went to get her bag.

Catching an embarrassed Sayaka's attention, she winked yet again as they locked eyes. She placed up a thumbs-up and she whispered out '_Good luck!' _to Sayaka.

Sayaka couldn't be anymore embarrassed.

As Madoka entered the car, Sayaka followed suit. They still felt uncomfortable from their wet clothes and what had recently just happened. Junko looked back at them from the reverse mirror. She smiled and continued to look forward.

"So, what did you guys do today?" she asked the two, trying to lighten the mood.

Madoka began to tell what she had done with Sayaka today, including the part where she and Sayaka went to eat crepes. Junko laughed when she heard that Madoka ate some of Sayaka's crepe, much to the bluenette's embarrassment. She continued to stay quiet for the rest of the journey.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact: this was the very first chapter I had written, it was before I had even planned on making a multi-chap fic!**

**Yes hello I am back again with another chapter, apologies for being very late. There may be some typos or errors in this chapter as I do not really have enough time to check things over. Exams have just started two days ago so I will not be updating until sometime next week. I'm also having a slight writer's block as well... I appreciate the follows and reviews very much, you have all given me motivation! **

**Until next time, goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

After further brief conversations about their day, the girls finally arrived at Madoka's house. A dark blue sky casted over them, rain emitted from the darkness that was the night sky. Welcomed by Madoka's father and Tatsuya in his arms, they came in the door, trailed by wet footprints.

Junko takes off her shoes and begins to speak. "If you girls need me, I'll be in the office, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Junko then walks off as she takes a left in the hall.

"S-Sorry to intrude!" Sayaka suddenly speaks out in a higher pitch mostly due to to her nervousness.

The taller man acknowledges her by looking over at her and giving her a knowing nod.

A smile appears on Madoka's face as she looks at her father.

"Papa! It's okay if Sayaka-chan stays over for tonight, right?" she questions him.

"Of course," he replies back softly and lets an excited Tatsuya down from his arms.

He toddles over to Madoka and hugs her leg. "Maroka!" Madoka kneels down and gives him a hug. "Hey Takkun," she softly speaks out, "Look, Sayaka-nee-chan is here today! She's here for a sleepover!" Tatsuya looks over to Sayaka who seems to be standing awkwardly behind Madoka.

He lets out a quiet yawn and that is the only sign for Madoka's father to bring him to bed. "I'll be bringing him to his room. There's still some dinner left on the counter near the microwave. You girls have fun." he says in a hushed voice. He holds a tired Tatsuya in his arms and leaves to go upstairs.

A silence occupies the room.

Sayaka looks around and she suddenly has a feel of nostalgia. She had been here so many times as a child and can recall so many memories she had made with Madoka and Hitomi. Thinking about Hitomi stills instils a pang of guilt in her heart.

_She probably hates me,_ she thought. It had been a long time since she had spoken with Hitomi; they never spoke after what had happened between the two girls.

She finally opens her mouth.

"Let's go take a bath. I'll race you there!" she begins running upstairs, followed by a surprised Madoka. "Sayaka-chan, no fair! You got a head start!" she pouts and tries to catch up to the speedy blue head.

They both enter the bathroom and steam covers their field of vision. Stripping down quickly, Sayaka makes her way into the bath and lets out a content sigh.

"So good…" she whispers out, hot water covering her body. She closes her eyes and continues sitting in the tub.

A trickle of water is heard and she re-opens her eyes to see Madoka beside her.

She panics inside when she realises that Madoka's shoulder is touching hers.

"Yeah, Sayaka-chan." Madoka leans further in. The bluenette freezes and becomes stiff, unable to move. Her face rises in temperature as a result of the contact.

"Wow Sayaka-chan… You're really red, huh." Madoka looks up and meets sapphire eyes. "You didn't get sick or anything did you?" a small hand reaches up for Sayaka's forehead, which causes Sayaka to get even more flustered.

Thinking up of a quick excuse, she opens her mouth.

"I-It's because it's so hot!" she quickly lies to her.

Upon hearing this, the pinkette shrugs off the topic and continues to relax in the bath for the next half hour.

* * *

With two girls finished with their bath, they button up in some pyjamas. Sayaka finds her way to Madoka's bed and plops down in a pair of light pink pyjamas.

Sighing again for the umpteenth time today, she feels happy. Her mind began wandering off into space, thinking about the eventful day they had just had today.

She feels a light nudge from the pinkette and she looks over to see her climbing onto the bed beside her.

Before she has time to react or speak out, Madoka wraps her slender arms around the bluenette's waist, feeling snug and comfortable. She is embraced full on with a fragrance of sweet strawberries that invades her nose. To be honest, she thought it was lovely.

She stiffens, unsure of why Madoka was acting like this recently. Although, she didn't mind being hugged a lot by her best friend.

It was a long time before she finally begins to feel flustered. With light pink specks on her cheek, she decided that maybe it would be better if Madoka had stopped cuddling her.

"…M-Madoka?" she calls out.

"Hm?"

"C-Can you get me a drink?" Sayaka stutters out.

"Okay! What do you want?" she asks, giving a smile.

"Anything from the fridge is fine."

She nods, releasing her gentle hold around Sayaka in the process and walks downstairs for her little errand.

Sayaka feels her heartbeat calming down and breathes out, unaware that she was holding her breath before. She makes a mental note to herself that being too touchy-feely with Madoka for too long will bring her heart into a rapid frenzy.

Sitting on the bed, she looks around and spots something new in the corner of her eye; A small television. She wondered when Madoka had gotten a new television. Several DVD boxes scatter about in front of it and she gets an idea.

Footsteps make their way into the room and Madoka brings Sayaka her the requested drink.

Now is the time to propose her idea.

"Madoka we should watch a movie," she opens her cold drink. "D'you have anything good we could watch?" she questions as her finger points to the DVDs sprawled onto the floor.

Madoka puts down her glass of water near the bedside and begins scouring for a DVD. After looking at all cases, she finally decides on one. Lifting it up to show Sayaka, Sayaka gives a nod of approval.

"The cover looks good so the movie should be pretty good too, right!" she announced before taking another sip from her can.

Putting in the DVD, Madoka goes over to turn off the lights and scrambles to cuddle beside Sayaka. She wraps a blanket around them and cuddles with a Sayaka who welcomes her with open arms. She shifts around in Sayaka's arms to feel comfortable just as the movie begins to play.

* * *

What seemed to be a good movie was actually the most boring movie Sayaka Miki has ever watched. The plot was incredibly boring and there was no action at all. No action in a movie is a sure sign that Sayaka wouldn't like it.

By the time the credits roll, Sayaka is drowsy and her eyes began to droop as sleep threatens to invade her consciousness.

"Sayaka-chan," a soft voice speaks out, which snaps her out of her sleepy state.

"Huh?"

"You didn't like the movie, did you?"

She chuckles before speaking. "No… It was so boring! Like, literally nothing happened!" she put her hands up in exaggeration, as if to prove her point.

The pinkette giggles before stifling a yawn and turns off the television in the click of a button.

"We should sleep now…"

Madoka begins shifting to a sleeping position beside Sayaka. As she moves closer to the bluenette, her pink hair grazes the crook of Sayaka's neck.

"Sayaka-chan."

"Yeah…?"

"Are you ever going to make up with Hitomi-chan? It's been a week you know… Since you guys have talked to each other." there is worry in the pinkette's tone.

Madoka knew talking about this would hurt Sayaka, but it was for her own good. She needed to make up with Hitomi. She knew that Hitomi was incredibly worried when Sayaka did not come into school after what had happened between the two.

"Didn't I say that I had you already?" the bluenette jokes to avoid a somewhat serious conversation.

"Sayaka-chan. I'm being serious," the pinkette calls out again, it was evident that she had a stern face. She pouted.

"…I… I don't know. Do you think she hates me now? For not talking to her for so long?"

Madoka reaches for her hands and intertwines their fingers before speaking.

"She wouldn't hate you for such a thing. You have to make up with Hitomi-chan, Sayaka-chan. She's one of your best friends, after all. I'm sure she misses talking to you and is worried about how you're feeling right now. You and I both know that Hitomi-chan's a nice person."

"…"

"You should talk to her when we go back to school on Monday, I'll be there right with you, Sayaka-chan."

"Thanks, Madoka," she smiles.

It goes quiet again before Sayaka talks.

"…Madoka, did you know that you're cute even when you're serious? Geez, stop being so cute!" she teases her as she pulls the pinkette into a tighter embrace.

Embarrassed, she squirms and tries to get out of the hug. Madoka can barely speak and can only utter out a few words. "S-Stop, Sayaka-chan…!"

Sayaka stops and breaks off the hug, letting Madoka create a small space between them.

"…G-Goodnight." Madoka whispers out.

"Night."

She was grateful, truly grateful for having such a great friend. A kind friend.

_She's just my best friend… Right? Nothing more than that?_

If that were the case, how would it explain the flutter in her chest whenever Madoka holds her hands and smiles at her? What about the thumping in her heart whenever Madoka hugged her for too long? Questions like this kept her up as they made her wonder what her exact feelings for Madoka were.

_Love… This is… Love right? _

If it was really love, it would definitely explain her jealousy in regards to Madoka and a certain black-haired girl. If it really were love, did that mean that she finally is finally letting Kyousuke go?

After finding her answer, she decided to go to sleep.

She would have had a good day's rest if it weren't for her new found self-consciousness around Madoka.

* * *

**A/N: Well.. That was chapter five.**

**I'm finally done with my exams! To be honest, I should have updated during the weekend, but that didn't exactly go as planned ;; I am so so sorry for being this late and not updating for 2 weeks! I'm suffering a slight writer's block and I really do not have any motivation to finish this. There will be around 2-3 chapters left, I think...**

**I feel like the characters are OOC for most parts... If there were any errors please do tell. Exams have ruined me ;;**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, reviews and what not are definitely appreciated. I love to see reviews from people.**

**Until the next chapter, goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning, and it was time for school. Sayaka had specifically chosen to get up earlier so she wasn't late today, like she usually is for school. She rushed out of her house, half jogging, half walking until she made it to the school entrance.

Huffing out a sigh, Sayaka swiped a concentrated bead of sweat from her forehead she got from her non-stop run from her house to the school. When she found time for herself to laze around, she looked down to her phone clutched in her left hand.

She smiled. She was early for once.

Sayaka was so early that she would be able to walk to Madoka's house and begin walking with her to school. But she didn't. More like she _couldn't._ Unfortunately, she didn't know how to really act around Madoka after acknowledging the fact that she _may_ be in love with her best friend. She felt self-conscious. Too self-conscious to be alone with a certain pinkette for too long. Although avoiding her for the entire weekend and this morning was a temporary solution, she figured that she would have to think of a permanent solution for her growing fondness for Madoka. She sighed. Falling in love with someone within a small amount of time was something that Sayaka did not expect to happen.

"Sayaka-chan!" a cheery voice chimed out behind her, snapping the bluenette in her thoughts.

She immediately stiffens at the sound of Madoka's voice, not knowing how to act. Maybe acting like everything was normal would be good for once. She thought to herself that acting normally would probably be the best option.

"H-How's my Madoka doing?" she almost yells out, trying to act as normal as possible.

Sayaka's overly loud voice earns a giggle from Madoka, making Sayaka embarrassed. Madoka reaches for her hand and begins walking.

"Let's go," Madoka instructs her.

"Y-Yeah okay!" was the only thing Sayaka could utter out now that Madoka was holding her hand.

She was worried, so worried that her hands were too clammy or that they were too warm. She hoped that Madoka didn't notice it and if she did, she hoped that she wouldn't say anything about it.

She suddenly remembers what Madoka had said at their last sleepover at the bluenette's house.

_"…__I'll always be there for you, okay?"_

She recalls Madoka's words before they went to sleep that night and she feels a warmth fluttering within her chest.

"Sayaka-chan? Let's go talk to Hitomi-chan now," Madoka said, hand still holding Sayaka's.

Nervousness creeps into her system as she walks over to Hitomi. Hitomi seemed to be the same as ever; composed and proper in her seat.

"Hitomi…" Sayaka speaks out, not knowing what to say next.

"Sayaka-san." Hitomi's voice was flat, which causes Sayaka to think that she was still angry with her.

"…I'm sorry… for not… f-for not speaking to you for so long after what happened," Sayaka said, voice uneven. "I just wanted to get away from you because you made me feel miserable. Please… forgive me," she added.

Hitomi coughs into her hand before she speaks.

"Of course. Sayaka-san, I was more upset than mad at you for ignoring me for so long," she gets up from her chair to face Sayaka properly. "I was so worried when you didn't come into school for a few days. We shouldn't be like this over a boy. Our friendship is so much more than that, correct?"

It takes Sayaka seconds to process what had happened. With utmost joy, she leaps and hugs Hitomi with all her might.

"I was so worried that you would hate me for not talking to you Hitomi!"

They break the hug and Hitomi looks right into Sayaka's sapphire eyes.

"I would never hate you, Sayaka-san."

* * *

Lunch time had come and the four girls including Homura made their way to the roof of the school. With special permission, Homura had obtained a key to access the roof. Reason was that she needed a breath of fresh air and that eating lunch beside an open window didn't help at all. With that, the four each brought their lunches with them, save for Homura who got melon bread in the cafeteria.

Hitomi had just opened her lunch box when Sayaka had begun to ask her a question.

"So, how did it go between you and Kyousuke?"

Caught off guard, Hitomi coughs after a bite of her food.

"W-Well… he said yes." Sayaka could feel the joy in her voice and felt happy for her. Happy that Hitomi had found someone she liked, even if it that someone was Kyousuke Kamijou.

"That's great!" Sayaka chirped out, waiting for Hitomi to continue the conversation.

Shifting in her seat, Hitomi began to talk. "We will be going to a d-date this weekend after his rehabilitation."

Sayaka could see the specks of pink dusted on Hitomi's cheeks and smirked. "Don't be nervous, Kyousuke is actually just a huge dork. Take care of him."

Taken aback from Sayaka's new attitude, Hitomi felt herself become shy. "I-I will," she said, voice small.

Across from her, Sayaka sees Homura whispering something in Madoka's ear. She sees Madoka's nod and ponders on what they were talking about.

"Hitomi-chan, Sayaka-chan, Homura-chan wants me to take her to the nurse's office," she announces after standing up. "I'll be back soon! Let's go, Homura-chan!"

The two walk towards the door and slam it shut.

"Sayaka-san," Hitomi calls out, chopsticks in her hands.

"Hm?"

"I thought you would be… more upset with the fact that Kamijou-kun and I have started seeing each other."

Sayaka crosses her legs and looks at Hitomi. "Nah, I'm over it," she brushes off, hand in the air.

"…What do you mean by that?"

Sayaka wonders if she should tell Hitomi about how she felt about Madoka. Maybe hiding secrets and feelings from Hitomi wouldn't be a good idea.

"T-There's someone else I like…" she averts her eyes, embarrassed.

Immediately, Hitomi's emerald eyes widen in surprise and excitement.

"Oh? And who have you fallen for, Sayaka-san?"

The bluenette had hoped that Hitomi would end the topic after that but not everything goes the way she wants it to go.

"I think I like…" Sayaka can feel the thumping in her chest, her heart thrashing wildly about. "M-Madoka… I think I like Madoka," she repeats again.

Hitomi places a hand before her mouth, surprised. Her two best friends in love? What more, they were both _girls_!

"Oh my," was the only thing Hitomi could think to say out loud. "When has this happened?"

"I… I don't know."

Not long after that, the two girls sit down on the bench in silence.

"…Are you ever thinking of telling Madoka-san?"

"…No, I don't think so," Sayaka said seriously, looking down on the floor. "I mean, everything is perfectly fine the way it is right now and I don't want to change anything!"

Although she desired for Madoka to be hers and only hers, she wouldn't do so if it changed how they interacted with each other every day. She wouldn't want Madoka to keep her distance after confessing to her.

The conversation ends as lunch ends. Sayaka sees that Madoka hasn't come back yet and takes her lunch box for her. The bell rings throughout the school. It was something that Sayaka wished the school didn't have. She was quite aware of the time and didn't need reminding, even if she were to be late sometimes. No actually, most of the times.

* * *

Before she knows it, school ends. The bluenette decided to go home early this time, her mother had told her to come home early for some reason. She looks around the classroom to see that Madoka, Homura and Hitomi had left and she pouts. Well, whatever.

Upon walking out of the school gate, she realises that she had forgotten something. She fumbles around her bag to find her lunch box which was nowhere to be found. Darn. She had only taken Madoka's lunch box and not hers in the process.

If she was late, her mother would scold her. Picking up her pace, she ran in the empty corridors that were the interior of the school. She ran up the stairs leading to the rooftop and was about to open the door until she heard a familiar voice.

She freezes in place when she looks through the crack of the door. Sapphire eyes widen to see that Homura and Madoka were there, alone. She was sceptical of what was currently happening right now. She tries to listen in on the conversation, only to hear inaudible whispering.

Homura clears her throat. "Madoka Kaname, please go out with me."

* * *

**A/N: Late again with another chapter! I actually wanted to finish this by last Thursday, but that didn't happen, ahah ;; I tried ending it in a kind of cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this and I want to thank you for your patience.**

**This fanfic will end within a few more chapters, so yeah.**

**Until the next chapter, goodbye!**


End file.
